


Forever

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [30]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Boys In Love, Cute, Fictober 2017, Friendship, Halloween, Hanging Out, I love them so much, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “What the fuck is it supposed to be?” Even hip-checks Isak, looking incredulously down at his boyfriend.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Really, what is any challenge without a lil bit of cuteness? NOTHING!!
> 
> Day 30: Jack-O-Lantern

“We can’t have two pumpkins.” Even frowns at Isak, but clutches the pumpkins tighter.

“Why not?” Isak looks endlessly fond and endlessly exasperated, and it’s actually really cute. But Even has an argument to win, so he doesn’t focus on it. Much.

“We barely have space in front of our door for one.” He pouts, and Isak giggles a little.

“We can have an indoor pumpkin.” Even bats his lashes. 

“It’s not necessary, though. We’ve already spent so much on candy and decorations. And we need a new kettle.” True, but not important. 

“Need is a strong word. Besides, it’s not like we’re even struggling.” He’s smiling at Even now. “Please, baby?” He’s nearly got him.

Isak’s shoulders droop a bit and Even pecks the tops of his head. _Yes!_

“Fine. We can keep it on the balcony.” 

“Fett.”

.

The boys crowding around their apartment was not how Even planned this. They were supposed to be cozy and very alone when they did this, but Isak invited them and Even didn’t have the heart to say no. 

So he here they were, surrounded by their friends and pumpkin guts everywhere. And, _ugh,_ Halloween music. As much as Even loves the holiday, the music leaves something (a lot) to be desired.

“Look at this, boys.” Magnus proudly displays his Pennywise themed pumpkin. Or at least, that’s what Magnus told them he was doing. With remarkable speed, he’d managed to clear out and hack into his gourd to produce his...thing. 

“That’s -”

“What the fuck is it supposed to be?” Even hip-checks Isak, looking incredulously down at his boyfriend. 

“Be nice, babe.” Isak snorts, Mahdi and Jonas losing it behind them. “He means that it’s very nice, Mags.” 

“It looks great, what are you talking about?” Mahdi continues to rip into Magnus’ sad pumpkin. His was the classic (and easy) batman logo. And he’d finished long ago.  
“I’m sorry I’m not unoriginal. I could have easily chosen a superhero too.” Mahdi laughs even harder, and it’s a little difficult not to join him. Jonas snorts into his suspiciously bong-like pumpkin. 

“Dude, it’s like, the most overdone jack-o-lantern this year. If anything you’re the least original.” 

“Ok, fuck you, at least mine took more effort than Evak’s. They did the most basic one.” 

“We have kids in this building, dipshit. We can’t scar them with weird squiggles.” Isak turns their pumpkin around, Even loves this. The easy back and forth these boys have. What he’d love more, though, is if they’d get out of his house.

They don’t. Each of them take turns taking hits from Jonas’ jack-o-bong, as he’d dubbed it. Even opted out, sitting by Isak’s side, occasionally wiping hair out of his eyes. The smell of weed and boys and the low volume of the tv lull them all to sleep.

.

It’s still dark when Even wakes up. Isak’s clinging to him in his sleep, but it only takes a few nudges for him to turn over. Even’s t-shirt is sticking to his back, but the apartment is cool. The boys lie in awkward angles on their floor, hoodies as blankets. Mahdi’s got his arm thrown over Magnus’ stomach and Jonas’ feet are somewhere by Isak’s back on the couch. Even heads out to the balcony, pulling out a cigarette from the box on his kitchen counter. He’s got work to do.

.

Isak first notices a distinct lack of Even. He wrinkles his nose, seeking warmth. His hand snakes over to what feels like a foot, and he immediately recoils, sitting up. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Jonas kicks him a little but the room is otherwise still. 

Even isn’t around. 

He gets up and slowly maneuvers around his friends. The balcony door is open. Isak pulls a throw off the couch, and wraps it around his shoulders. Even’s back is facing him, a cup of (probably) cold coffee and an ashtray sit on their small table. 

“Evi?” His boyfriend turns, silently pulls Isak into his chest. He smells like cigarettes and spice. 

“Morning.” Even’s breath blows warmly over Isak’s hair.

“Hm.” Isak burrows into him further, tugs at the throw until its covering the both of them. 

“You awake, baby?” Isak squints and yawns. 

“Sort of.” Even’s fingers trail his back. It’s nice. “Did you have a good time last night?” 

It’s Even’s turn to hum. “Our pumpkin was the cutest.” Isak chuckles.

“Hey, what happened to the other one? Our indoor pumpkin.” Even’s fingers still. 

“It’s, uh, behind me. But you really don’t want to see it y-”

Isak stretches up to look past Even, and there it is. The pumpkin’s carved, but he can’t quite make out what it’s supposed to be. He ignores Even’s protests and moves so that he can see it better.

_Marry me?_

He can’t look away. Isak’s palms are sweaty and he’s shaking a little. 

“Is this- do you mean it?” Finally he turns back to see Even down on his knee. Tears blur his vision. 

“I wanted to do this better. Last night, with candles and shit, but uh,” he lets out a watery laugh. “I love you so much. And I don’t know what the next minute will bring, but right now? You’re the only person I want to see when I wake up in the morning. And the only person I want to hold my hand when I’m drowning. You’re so- _god,_ I don’t even know. You’re just. Fuck, I had it all written down.” Isak doesn’t care. He flies into Even’s arms, burying his face in Even’s neck. 

“Fuck you. I love you. This is so perfect.” There must be snot all over his face, but the tender look in Even’s eyes before they kiss hurts so good and pure. He’s overwhelmed with Even and their love. It’s the greatest thing ever. 

Even pulls back after a bit, and holds up a small, velvet box. A ring box.

“Will you? Will you be my husband?” Isak pulls the ring out with trembling fingers. A simple silver band with a black stone in the centre. The inside has an inscription, one that makes Isak’s breath catch.

_In this universe._

“You haven’t answered my question.” Even’s grinning now. 

“Yes, baby. Oh my god, yes. I want to marry you so hard.” Isak pulls Even in, ring fitting just right on his finger.

.

“Yo, can you guys go like, a day without sucking face? Or are you permanently- HOLY SHIT.” Isak and Even turn to look at Jonas, matching grins on their faces. “How? When? What the fuck.” Isak is the first to react properly, getting up to envelop his best friend in a hug. Jonas won’t stop looking at the ring. “Jesus, I’m so happy for you guys.” He claps Even on the back as Mahdi and Magnus walk over, bleary eyed.

“You people have to shut the fuck up sometimes. Why are we excited?” Isak lifts his hand, letting the news sink in. Mahdi’s easy, wide smile greets them after a moment. “Congrats man. You too, Even.” 

“Thanks guys.” He’s wrapped around Magnus, who’s crying more than Isak did, and it’s a little embarrassing but mostly it’s cute. 

Isak’s glad to have them in his life. Happier that he got to share this with them. He looks at Even once more, unsurprised to find him already staring. _I love you,_ he mouths.

_Forever,_ Even mouths back.

Forever indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are amazing. Thank you<3


End file.
